


Baby Goblin Winchesters

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby goblins, Dragon goblins, Just artwork no story, M/M, My random artwork, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen





	Baby Goblin Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dragon winchesters (artwork)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138055) by [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose). 



I think Roxymissrose and I might be on similar wavelengths? ;P 

I love the Dragon Winchesters artwork and couldn't help but think of a scribble I had done.

It predates Supernatural by a few years but I think it still works.

So Roxymissrose I humbly offer for your consideration: Baby Goblin Winchesters


End file.
